


We Are Oft to Blame in This

by seepingout



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seepingout/pseuds/seepingout





	We Are Oft to Blame in This

She almost wishes Abby gets hurt. It's a terrible thought, but it would make her job easier. Abby Wambach, barring injury or death, will be on the 2015 World Cup roster. She's earned one last shot, she has, but Abby isn't exactly the way they're going to win anymore. Even if she didn't deserve one last try, US Soccer would never allow her to be left off the roster. Abby is too famous, too profitable, too popular, too "face of women's soccer in the US" for them to agree to even think about her not going to Canada. 

But she knows Abby won't win them the cup. Age and injury take their toll and Rampone is the rare exception that Abby isn't. Abby may hold the scoring record, but she's not racking them up like she used to. The other countries know it. Chances are one will try to take her out early and then the team will have an emotional blow to deal with on top of the pressure. 

Even as a super sub, Abby won't have the legs for the job. She ball watches and dives so often the fans are joking about it. Players around the world are whispering about it. There's no way they aren't. US Soccer's new web marketing "guru" may be incompetent, but even he hasn't been able to ignore the twitter jabs. There are always naysayers, but not like this. 

She's stuck. Abby will get a position that someone else might, probably will, produce more in. Abby's hungry for it. She wants the cup like nothing else, but that didn't get it for them last time. Abby's drive beat Brazil, but that was three years ago, and she's been adding on damage. 

Abby will get a spot on the roster, and someone who might win this for them will not.


End file.
